1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus with wireless intercommunication for communicating with a communication line by a wireless base station unit and cordless units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone apparatus comprising a base station unit coupled to a telephone line having a telephone portion, a facsimile portion, and a transmission and receiving portion and a cordless phone communicating with the transmission and receiving portion through a radio wave is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 4-29458 discloses such a prior art telephone apparatus. In addition, the cordless phone can control the facsimile portion in either an automatic switching mode. This switching is effected in accordance with a received telephone signal or a facsimile signal or a manual switching mode.
In such a prior art telephone apparatus, there is a problem that a user should walk to the place of the base station to bring or transmit a facsimile copy though the user uses the cordless phone.